User talk:Jamie
Character Template and other Hey Jamie... there's something wrong with the character template... the CurrentAlias/Title logic (that makes the current alias automatically become the title) leaves the CurrentAlias field empty, even if the CurrentAlias/Title thing is overridden by the Title tag. Joker and Batgirl are a pretty good examples. Another things, there are some templates on MDB that are updated frequently/recently and are not (or doesn't even exist) on DCDB. Examples: the character template, thumbnav, disambig, to name a few. Thoughts/Solutions? The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 16:15, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :By the way, is there any character template logic for characters who have died but been resurrected? The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 16:40, 13 September 2007 (UTC) ::I think I fixed the CurrentAlias/Titled logic... but one problem remains: ::If you use any punctuation such as a , or a ; it seems to break the field. :( ::That is a strange limitation and I can't figure out why it is happening... ::As for the other templates, those are a priority to get adapted over to the DCDP. (Tonight I hope to move a few, at least) ::--Jamie 19:48, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, so I updated the DCDP Character Template to match the MDP. :::That is the biggest one out of the way... :::I will do Thumbnav, Disambig, comic/team/item/race, etc tomorrow, I hope. :::Tired... must sleep now. :) :::--Jamie 06:09, 14 September 2007 (UTC) ::::You're doing great! Way to go! The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 11:47, 14 September 2007 (UTC) ::::See Joker (Earth-Two). The CurrentAlias field is looks blank, but it's not. Maybe we should just skip the CurrentAlias/Title/Disambiguation stuff, since it only seem to complicate matters. In other meaning: ::::* The Title could be placed in Empty Syntax (Standard Options). ::::* CurrentAlias would just be, as it sounds, a label filled with the character's current alias. ::::* Editors can type the disambiguation links manually. (In the Distinguish1 etc tags) ::::I think that would make lots of things easier, since it's quite complicated right now. Thoughts? The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 16:31, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :::::I think we might need to revert this new functionality. :::::There are simply too many possibilities which don't allow for simple templating. :::::This was a recent feature request on the MDP. I will go back to the requester to discuss further... :::::Thanks! :::::--Jamie 17:23, 14 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::Thumbnav and Disambig have been updated now as well. :) ::::::More to come... ::::::--Jamie 04:05, 15 September 2007 (UTC) :::::::I think I have fixed all that CurrentAlias jazz now. :::::::--Jamie 16:08, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Bots Hi. Would you mind if I begin to run a bot? This far, I'm not sure how to make one, but PeteParker did offer some help with that (if you approves this, of course). The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 14:44, 19 September 2007 (UTC) :You can MOST CERTAINLY run a bot! :Actually, I'd love to know if you get it running... I tried earlier, but couldn't for some reason. I will try again soon... :PeteParker will be more than happy to work with you to get it going. He seems to be a pro now. His bot has done 10x as much as mine! hahaha :If you two can't figure something out, let me know and I will try my best to help. :) :--Jamie 16:08, 19 September 2007 (UTC) ::PeteParker's Bot explaination says something about 'family', well, let's just quote: ::The 'family' that you are referring to is a file Jamie will give to you when you ask him. It'll also need to be moved to the same folder everything else is in once you've downloaded it. ::What's this exactly? The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 13:01, 25 September 2007 (UTC) :::The family file is a perl script that contains the wiki connection parameters for the bot. :::Basically, it tells the bot which database to connect to. :) :::Email me at jamie at marvel database dot com and I will send you the file. :::--Jamie 04:29, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :I just can't get my stupid bot to work. What made your bot work? The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 11:08, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::I will be done work soon, come on #irc and I will try my best to walk you through it. (I am jamie_hari on freenode) ::Basically, make sure you have the latest python installed... and it is all configurational from there. ::I will just copy/paste my bot for you, if you like. :) ::Cheers, ::--Jamie 22:52, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :::Still need help with this? :::Sorry I have been so naughty lately... Life keeps getting in the way of things I want to do. :( :::--Jamie 04:15, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Yes I still need help with this. I see what you mean by "Life keeps getting in the way...". I've had lots of schoolwork the latest days. :( The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 05:58, 30 November 2007 (UTC) DCComics.com link in the character template I noticed a new function of directly linking to a dccomics.com/marvel.com profile of a certain character. While I think that the Marvel.com function may work sometime, I'm not that sure on DC, since Marvel has a wiki, while DC has 52/Countdown origin stories. When it comes to the DC link function, I think this could be quite usefull (Black Adam is used as the example): * Black Adam's origin at DCComics.com Code: } | * 's origin at DCComics.com }} Usage: | DC = black_adam Thoughts? The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 14:44, 19 September 2007 (UTC) :I suppose you'd know better than me on this one. :I think the DC Comics site is pretty, but not terribly informative on character bios. :Not compared to Marvel.com and CERTAINLY not compared to us! ;) :I can look into it further for you if you like, but if you recommend it, that is okay. :My only concern is that 'black_adam' isn't intuitive, so we might have to scrap the DC link altogether until DCComics.com gets their act together! :What do you think? :--Jamie 16:08, 19 September 2007 (UTC) ::I'd hate to wait until DCComics.com gets their act together... Another alternative would be to type in the WHOLE adress in the "| DC =" field, which would feel like... y'know, unnecessary. Is there any script that can change certain characters in a variable (like this: "| DC = 'Black Adam'")? For example: "Black Adam" would become "black_adam". Is there any such scripts? If not, you can always type "black_adam". I mean, it's not THAT hard. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 16:44, 19 September 2007 (UTC) :::No such script to the best of my knowledge. :::black_adam it is, I suppose. :) :::Cheers! :::--Jamie 17:20, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Naming conventions Hey Jamie. Are the naming conventions done yet? The talk page for them hasn't been changed since May and the page hasn't been changed since 4th September. (Although I've got some new small ideas which I think I will post pretty soon.) The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 07:00, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :I suppose it is 'done', yeah. :Of course, as with everything else, it is a work in progress. :Please let me know if you seen any problems with it... :If not, feel free to ensure the DCDP page of the same name matches up with the MDP updates. :As always, if you have any suggestions, nothing is writen in stone. (Cuz we use computers, not chisels) :Cheers, :--Jamie 07:04, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::Please see my latest post here. ::I would have updated the DCDP page if it hadn't been protected. ::So, if the naming conventions are done other than my little suggestion I linked to, can you/I/someone else begin to move pages according to them now? (If so, the move template might need to be rewritten.) ::The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 07:18, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Sweet Irony Does it strike either of you as ironic that DC's multi-Earth names are easier to keep track of than Marvel's now (being only 52 of them now) seeing as how DC's been the one to catch flak from nerds about multiple Universe's being confusing? :--Roygbiv666 23:57, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::You bet I do! ::All I know, is that we should 'enjoy it while it lasts'. ;) ::Knowing DC (and Marvel) it won't last another 52 weeks before they mess things up again... ::--Jamie 04:30, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Article bar Hey Jamie, Yeah, we're trying something a little different to see if these tabs make the article controls a little more visible. BladeBronson 22:05, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Can you help me out on a template? I've been mucking around with episode templates, but I've hit a snag. If you go to the bottom of this page, you'll see that I've made an actor/character table. Is there a way that this table can be included inside the actual template itself? For some reason, I guess the formatting won't allow me to place it inside the template, so I had to drop it at the bottom of the page outside of the template parameters. Ideally, I think it might work as a good substitution for the "Appearing" field. THANKS a bunch! --Brian Kurtz 18:28, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :I am working on it tonight. :It's a high priority. :) :--Jamie 20:18, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::WOO-HOO! You da man! --Brian Kurtz 21:05, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::Done! Whew! :::This was a tricky one, but I learned some neat things along the way! :::It will support up to 20, but if you need a 21st, it should be easy to increase the capacity. :::Also, I assume you won't like the place I put it, so feel free to move it up or down in the template. :) :::Cheers! :::--Jamie 02:41, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::::AWESOME! This makes my beer taste that much sweeter. Thanks again! --Brian Kurtz 03:41, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Oooo :::::BEER, you say? Don't mind if I do! :::::--psshht-- --glug glug glug-- Aahhh!! :::::Great idea! ;) :::::--Jamie 03:48, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Minor Characters We seem to be accumulating a decent size of Minor Characters. I think we should have a Gallery of them. What do you think? Would it serve a purpose? My thought is that it would tie all these otherwise freefloating images together in one place. Of course, I'm too lazy to check out this whole tagging images thing you kids are into these days. :--Roygbiv666 19:00, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :Actually, I hate image tagging. :) :Instead, every image will now have its own image template which, when filled in correctly, will auto-categorize our images for us... :Further, since minor characters barely deserve their own article (or not), we (the Marvel Database) are just including them on the disambig pages like so. :What do you think? :--Jamie 22:10, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::Umm ... yeah. I like templates, provided they are filled in properly - there alway seems to be a lack of explanation on some of the less obvious fields - you know, things programmers like to call stuff - "ClvDap4 = " and so on. Also, the characters I've done have mainly been one offs, not necessarily variations on other characters (like Hyperman and some others under Category:Kalelogues and so on). ::Will the image template put it in a Gallery too? That'd be cool. :::--Roygbiv666 22:48, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :::Actually, yes! They will be automatically put in a gallery, but it won't be sortable or organizable in any way. :::It is simply an A-Z alphabetical gallery, but better than nothing! :::Those galleries would be located at Category:Character/Images. :::This is populated by the | Subject1 = field in the image template. :::--Jamie 22:59, 22 October 2007 (UTC) America's Best Comics Seeing as how the Wildstorm line is on here, what's the status on it's imprint, America's Best Comics that Alan Moore was doing? Is that something we can/should be adding here? I don't know if it would have a Universe designation (Earth-234) or not though. We could call them "Filename (ABC)" for now, then replace names later with Jamie's bot. :--Roygbiv666 14:16, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::Man, its like you're reading my mind. I was just thinking about this exact same quandry yesterday! Unless something's changed, I'm practicaly positive that the ABC line will never be a part of the DCU proper. Alan Moore has more or less divorced himself from DC Comics altogether. That being said however, I see no reason why we shouldn't include ABC info on the DB. Like you said, we've already got Wildstorm, not to mention some of the pre-DC publications like All-American, Quality, Charlton and so forth. Since ABC only has a handful of characters anyway, I can't see how it would hurt to have them here. (Plus I'm a big Tom Strong fan, and I would lurrrrve to play in that sandbox). I guess we should call the reality designation Earth-ABC for lack of a better term. You might also wanna pm Jamie, see what he thinks. Personally... I'm on board. :) --Brian Kurtz 14:31, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Universe Designations/Multiverse Have an odd situation. I have started entries related to a DC Comics imprint called America's Best Comics. For lack of an official name, I have called files PAGENAME (Earth-ABC). At the moment, comics published by ABC are entirely unconnected from DC Comics and, in-universe, the DC Multiverse. In fact, the ABC comics have their own multiverse. To make it even more fun, Earth-ABC (let's say it's the mainstream Earth/Universe for ABC) has a parallel Earth in the same universe located on the far side of the Galaxy (kindof like I thought Marvel's Counter-Earth was on the other side of the sun) called Terra Obscura. Yeah, so like I say, I've been using PAGENAME (Earth-ABC). But, Earth-ABC and Terra Obscura (TO) have vastly different histories/timelines. Right now I have a Category:Terra Obscura for all the TO entries. Would PAGENAME (Terra Obscura) make more sense? Oh, the horror, the horror. :--Roygbiv666 15:36, 31 October 2007 (UTC) ::Call the whole thing off! This is getting too complicated. ::I am shutting down the DC Database Project... ::Just kidding. :) ::I have no idea, I suppose PAGENAME (Terra Obscura) would make more sense since they have a separate history... ::I defer to Brian Kurtz and yourself in these matters. ;) ::--Jamie 04:18, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Image Galleries Say we have /Covers. You stick in the Gallery template, define it as "Cover Art Gallery" and put in all the covers, links etc. Why do we then have to go to the Letter page and enter the title. Couldn't we make the "Cover Art Gallery A", for example, like a category that automagically (you should trademark that term) lists all of the Cover Art Galleries that start with A. Insert something about computers here. :Roygbiv666 02:30, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :You are most definitely right. We need to rework this. :The more automagic, the better! :It is on my todos. :) :I love galleries... they are so pretty! :--Jamie 02:45, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Template question Jamie I set up a template called "ABC Staff" (blatantly ripped off from "DC Staff") but it don't work (doesn't seem to autocategorize stuff - like Peter Hogan.. and stuff ... Is there some code I'm missing? Teach me, oh Great One. --Roygbiv666 18:21, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :Sorry dude, I haven't forgotten about this... I am just getting so far behind in my todos. :I fear I may never catch up. :( :Keep pestering me about this, one of these days I promise to have a look! :--Jamie 04:15, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::I assumed you had, cause it works now. Maybe it was some .. uh ... propagation delay (?). :::--Roygbiv666 04:19, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::::No propagation delay, I am just that awesome. ::::I just have to THREATEN to look at something and it will fix itself! ;) ::::(Probably a cache issue, give it 60 minutes and clear your browser cache. That is what I usually do... :) ::::Cheers! ::::--Jamie 04:27, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Heroes (NBC) Hi... I'm sure you know the Heroes TV serie from NBC... DC bought public rights of Heroes Novels from NBC.. You can see here.. So.. Can we create Heroes pages? --Akadirgun 10:16, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :Why bother - there' an entire wiki site devoted to it. Maybe the novels/books could/should go there. --Roygbiv666 13:08, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::As I stated on the forums: I don't have a problem with the comics themselves, provided they are published by DC. ::Character profiles, perhaps, should be inter-wiki linked to a more appropriate site. ::(We are having the same discussions with 'Transformers' on the Marvel Database...) ::--Jamie 04:15, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Batman (Bruce Wayne)/Batman (New Earth)/Bruce Wayne (New Earth) Copied over from Brian Kurtz's page... Hey Brian. Have a look at the numbers of moves and redirects on the above pages. Aren't we supposed to get the naming conventions stabilized (which I think they have been), then have one of Jamie's 'bots handle all the changes? "I'm telling", but seriously ... WTF? --Roygbiv666 01:23, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::GAAAH! I just shot Salubri a message, so hopefully that'll clear everything up. Admittedly, its pretty easy to "miss" the changes in naming convention policy what with the forums being down as often as they are. Though, as the self-professed reigning king of "edit first, ask questions later", I suppose I can't criticize too harshly. Haw! --Brian Kurtz 01:47, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :Maybe it should have been "WTH". I think the naming conventiosn stuff has pretty much been finalized - is Jamie going to set up a bot on the DCDP as on the Marvel one to take care of these changes? I'll copy this over to his page. About the naming conventions, isn't the point to have the proper pagename for each entry, and not have a billion redirects? My understanding is that there should be, say, a "Bruce Wayne (New Earth)" page, and everything applicable links directly to it - no "Batman (Bruce Wayne)", "Batman (New Earth)" redirect pages, just one page that stuff links to. Am I misunderstanding the goal? Anyway, I can mindlessly go thru and tag stuff as Move|Pagename, but redirects are kind of self-defeating. :--Roygbiv666 13:15, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::Bot? ::What is a bot?? ::Seriously, I will help you out if you get behind... ::Let me know what you need, or if you need help creating/running your own bots (a la CleverGuy above). ::--Jamie 04:15, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Forum Bug I can't register to forum. when i try there is an error. Can you help me? CGI Error The specified CGI application misbehaved by not returning a complete set of HTTP headers. --Akadirgun 18:09, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :Looks like you were finally able to register. :Please post again here if you are still having problems... :--Jamie 04:15, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, i could register. ::--Akadirgun 08:16, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Off line discussion needed Brian, Jamie I know you guys are busy doing real work here. But I need a moment about continual re-edits and I do NOT want to repeat the situation before. So before I step on toes, could I get a moment or a specific time to discuss. Thanks! Kal_l_fan 15:24 30 Nov 2007 :Come find me on IRC, preferably in #wikia, but I often watch #marvel and #dc too. :Alternatively, you can email one of us. :--Jamie 02:09, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Plagiarism Hi. I just left a little note on User talk:Black Dragon07 - looks like he's copied over a bunch of material, mainly from www.internationalhero.com for a bunch of Wildstorm entries. Probably innocent, but it looks like a lot of entries - all teh material should eventually be removed if not rewritten. Is there a quick way for me to do that if it comes to that? --Roygbiv666 00:37, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :Unfortunately, no quick way... :Other than just going through his contributions page and start clickin'. :The owner of that website used to be a major contributor to the Marvel Database, oddly enough. (Loki) :He WILL mind. :In the meantime, let's continue to rework/remove those pages as we come across them; If Loki wants them down, he will let us know. Trust me. :--Jamie 02:15, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ---- DC Database em português. Hi, Jamie. I´m really interested. I can´t do it by myself, of course, but there is a lot of DC funs here in Brasil or in Portugal (or Cabo Verde, or Macau, or Angola...) who would like to help with this. I know that it´s not easy. I was envolved with a similar project: Cristianismo Wiki. What should I do at first? Which are the steps? Christian Bitencourt say! 15:48, 19 December 2007 (UTC). PS - If my english is not clear, sorry! PS2: ?... Christian Bitencourt say! 15:01, 21 December 2007 (UTC). Portuguese DC Database Just to remember: what I have to do?... Christian Bitencourt say! 20:08, 26 December 2007 (UTC). :Christian: :Your English is fine. I understand you perfectly. :) :Please be patient, I must set up the Portuguese wiki for you. :It will take a couple of weeks. Can you wait a bit? :Once the website is set up I will post a message here to let you know. :I speak a bit of Portuguese, so I will try my best to help you get started! :Obrigado e Feliz Navidade! :--Jamie 02:56, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Any news?... :-) Christian Bitencourt say! 16:18, 12 February 2008 (UTC). Joker Hi. This has been updated to a disambig page (yay!). What about all the pages that used to link to what is now Joker (New Earth) (i.e. these pages)? Can your little bot maybe convert all those to Joker (New Earth)? Do you/we have a plan for updating pages with the new naming conventions? --Roygbiv666 13:39, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :Not to imply that your bot is little, I'm sure it's as big as anyone else's bot. :-) ::Darn right it is a big bot! ::Wait... I'm not compensating or anything. :) :: ::Can you maybe ping Peteparker or M1shawhan? ::Not to say their bots are BIGGER, just ... less rusty. ;) ::I am sure one of them will be better to advise you on how the new naming conventions move went, and how they used bots to help. ::(I didn't do much with the new naming conventions, they really owned that piece) ::If they can't help you, let me know and I will figure it out somehow! ;) ::Cheers, ::--Jamie 00:15, 17 January 2008 (UTC) How to create Templates Hi Jamie I was wondering how do you create template like for excample character, vehicle, gallery, and so forth I was wondering how they are made. from Rod12 Category/images Check this out: http://engineering.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Civil_engineering Can we do that on the DCP/MDP? Roygbiv666 01:12, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Conventional Limitations Hey there, medium-time listener, first-time caller. I'm sorry to bother you, I try to be an independent editor, but you seemed like the right person to talk to. Before I came here to the DCP, I used to get all of my comics information from wikipedia. This is a fantastic setup, but I find there are several limitations that make it sometimes difficult for us to express information. Granted, you'd be hard pressed to find more difficult information to have to express, and I could never have even conceived of something like this, but I find the following issues. I don't know if you've heard these things before, or if there's just simply no way to do them, I'm just new and inexperienced and would like to generate conversation, or join an ongoing one. I seek only wisdom. :* There are a lot of very popular but unofficial two person teams that it is difficult to create pages for. For example, Superman and Batman have not only had an important dynamic together, but have shared an immense chronology between only themselves for years, World's Finest and Superman/Batman only being the two biggest ones. However, at least to my knowledge we don't have a way of creating pages like this, where the group doesn't have a name. Similarly, we seem unable to have a page for classics like "Batman and Robin," or "Green Lantern and Green Arrow." :* The category pages are very nice, but I wonder about their practicality. I've been doing a lot of work lately around the Batman Villains category, filling in villain stubs, creating villains we don't have pages for, and putting old articles into templates. But when I come to the category page itself, I still don't find any real useful information. I'm at least more familiar with the DC alter egos than Joe EveryReader, but I often find myself struggling to find somebody I'm looking for. Because categories directly file in pages by name, I can't get a list of information by relevance (Wikipedia has a very nice one here), but just a page full of names I've never heard of, like "Armand Lydecker," "Gunther Hardwicke," and "Warren Lawford" instead of just simply the Terrible Trio. But more importantly here, my problem is, if I'm somebody who doesn't know a lot about the Batman villains, how could we organize this page so I could read information by "essential facts" to "trivia" and learn about the dynamic instead of just seeing a list of people I've never heard of. The answer is probably not to have this in a category, but I wouldn't begin to have any idea how to template this kind of page or name it. :* My final concern is much simpler. I've also been working a lot lately around the Batman Storylines category, and I would like to know if there's a way to get a page like that to alphabetize its contents, omitting things like "Batman:_" or "Batman:_The_", because it's weird having nearly everything filed under "B," or at the bottom of the "B" section where titles prefixed with "Batman:" also contain "The." I've seen this happen on other pages like the Templates category, but as I've said I'm inexperienced, and such witchcraft frightens and confuses me. I apologize for how long this was, and if I come out sort of sounding like an ignorant whipper-snapper, again, because I'm pretty new to these parts, and some of the formalities and logic often escape me. If it seems like I'm asking a lot of things, also, I assure you that I do not mean to press, only to open up discussion or at least find it. If there's a different place I should be going with this kind of thing, likewise I apologize and simply ask for directions. I seek only wisdom. And maybe some scooby snacks. --Billy 05:05, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Very Important Poll Dear , As being a sysop on a Wikia wiki, it is very important for you to participate in a poll that may decide the future of Wikia. The poll is here and I want you to help decide if the Monobook skin and the Quartz skins be availible to be chosen as the default skin of this wiki. Thanks, Asoue1286, talk 15:38, 20 May 2008 (UTC) remove my account kal_l_fan not coming back anymore. Unable to deal with others on board. :I respect your decision and while I cannot delete your account, you can certainly just leave your account inactive. :If you would be interested, I would like to hear about the problems you have had here, so that I can address them and prevent them from happening to others in the future. :Kind regards, :--Jamie 01:13, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Happy Birthday! You sentimental fool. I... promised myself I wouldn't cry. But you're growing up now. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:52, 22 November 2008 (UTC) : *Sniff sniff* :You remembered! :Thank you so much! :--Jamie 19:27, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Forums I'm frustrated to the point of creating a log of every time I'm unable to access the forums. This is the third day in a row that it has refused to either allow me to log in or even load the site. # The Paradox 20:41, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :I am sorry to hear that. It is strange indeed; I am not having any problems at all. :Perhaps can you upload a screenshot of what you are seeing, for me? :Cheers :--Jamie 00:22, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Issue Hey Jamie what's up, long time no talk lol. Anyhow as the main man i wanted to ask you, since i've been on here organizing and what not i was under the impression my work was appreciated, i felt as of late that a certain person only seeks to criticize contributions. But recently there's been issues with someone where i feel like i can't get any thing done, it's like follow me around and scrutinize every little thing that i do. No no pushing seniority or anything like that but, where all adults here, i dont need some new guy running behind me like my mom. Quite frankly i think his tasks lay in editing and not ever reading an actual comic. Im all for the most up to date information and organization. I am also for editing and the like but its an issue i just wanted to get your thoughts on. I mean i came on here when the site was pretty young and did most of the information especially on batman, superman, wonder woman and the entire earth-50. I know you have more important things to worry about but its becoming a real issue. Besides that having been on the site for so long and done so much i wandered if i could ask for more authority on here as an administrator only for the point of making sure disputes aren't being constantly perpetuated. Salubri 22:04, 29 November 2008 :Hey! :I am glad to hear from you again, but I am sorry it must be under these circumstances. I agree that petty scrutinzation is counter-productive and can make everyone, even me, feel unappreciated. In order to discuss this in private, perhaps can you email me? I can be reached at @marveldatabase.com (jamie@). :I look forward to discussing it further and hopefully coming up with a resolution... :Cheers, :--Jamie 23:26, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Quality Assessment Announcing the brand-new Quality Assessment project page! It only covers comic issues at the moment, but look on it as an opportunity for rapid growth. Courtesy of Brian Kurtz. The Paradox 13:23, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :Me like! :--Jamie 02:20, 6 December 2008 (UTC) DCUO Wikia Hey! A group of friends and I have requested a DCUO Wikia (and were approved!). We were wondering if DCDB would like to collaborate with us, considering your staff is very skilled and knowledgeable. We're fairly new to this, and obvious have a bit to learn but we think we can make it work with a good team and some input! If you would even like to help with the design, or anything else (contributions, etc) - we would love that! We're just beginning, but hopefully we can pull this off. We're fairly excited about it! Feel free to email (or IM) me at raep0w@aim.com. If you have any tips, advice, or suggestions - we'd love to hear them! - Rae, from DCUO (http://dcuo.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Universe_Online) :Rae, :Congratulations! I'd love to give you one piece of advice, but there are so many things to say. :I am sure you'll do fine! :Feel free to message me again if you have any specific questions. :I suggest that you can link to our database if you like, and when you have content filled out, we will link to you too. :Cheers, :--Jamie 02:24, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe we could set them up with an auto-link, i.e. DCDP:Example? ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:40, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Agreed! ::::If you want, email community@wikia.com and ask they set up 'interwiki links' between us. :) ::::--Jamie 02:53, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Forums down again The forums have been unavailable for most of the day. The Paradox 05:53, 22 December 2008 (UTC) New bot Hiya Jamie. Apologies for my long strings of inactivity. Grad school plus a lack of interest in comics due to your favorite character's title getting canceled will do that to you I guess. But summer's here and things are looking up for the Flash, so I've been quite active the past few weeks. Anyways, I've been messing around with writing a bot in Perl the last couple days to simplify moving articles based on naming conventions, and it appears to be working. I was wondering if it could get the "bot" flag. Name is, appropriately enough, ProfzoomBot. Thanks! -- Profzoom 13:54, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Character Appearances Seeing as you are the editor-in-chief, the Character Appearance page for the DC characters aren't listing the chronological appearances for them anymore like the Marvel Wikia does. Do you have any comment on that? Rtkat3 (talk) 11:41, 28 July 2011 (UTC) :Are you talking about pages like this? :(Let's continue this discussion on the forums, so that everyone can comment. Despite having created the templates originally, I have taken a bit more of a back-seat role when it comes to template discussions these days.) :--Jamie 17:52, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Looks like i made it. ;) Hi Jamie, I finally make an appearance on the dc database.--Robert Alvarez 05:01, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Ha ha ha! :Welcome and congratulations! :I still haven't forgotten about your request for help on your wiki. :It hasn't left my brain... I'll pop over as soon as I find a bit of time. :--Jamie 04:05, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Chat I was kickbanned from chat for referring to Billy Arrowsmith as "large" sometime ago. I have asked him and Kyle (one of them kickbanned me) but have received no response. I won't do such stuff again, but wish to chat and can't. I would like my ban removed so I can.--1966batfan 02:37, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :I am all for giving second chances (but not 3rd chances), but I respect the opinions of my cohorts. If you are still banned, please ask Billy again. Not having been in the conversation, I cannot comment on the nature or intent of your actions. Billy is generally a kind and understanding person, so if he feels your actions are forgivable, then I am sure he'll remove the ban personally. :--Jamie 21:25, November 28, 2011 (UTC) template vs sections Dear Jamie, Why was this Wikia set up so that each article is created in a single massive template. In every other wiki I have seen, the Infobox is a template, but the sections of the article use the standard wiki markup. One side effect is that there are no links for editing sections. How can I suppress a section created by a template that is not germane to a page? Sincerely —MJBurrage(T• ) 05:03, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Hey MJBurrage! :Our templates do some super-crazy categorization magic. Without going into much detail, suffice it to say we did it on purpose. If you'd like to discuss it further, please join us on the forums! :--Jamie 01:46, January 1, 2012 (UTC)